


Dear (No That's Too Cheesy) Cas

by LuciferShipsIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's drunk, really drunk, and he's writing a letter to someone he misses. Then there's a knock on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear (No That's Too Cheesy) Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 9x03 and instead of listening in History. That's my excuses.

_~~Dear~~ _ _Cas,_

_I don't know how long it's going to be until you're back, but I hope it'll be soon. I miss you. I'm kind of drunk right now and Sammy and Kevin are asleep so it's just me. Which is good because this way they won't see me cry, and I'd rather die before I let that happen._

_Why the hell aren't you here yet, Cas? Last time you called me was four days ago. What the hell, man? Please don't be dead. I need you alive, you dick. I need you alive and safe and here with me, you ass. Thought I told you so, told you I needed you, you should listen when I say that. And I told you to be careful. If you're dead I'm going to kill you._

_You're human. You're a goddamn human and you could be dead as far as I know._

_Fuck you. Fuck you for becoming a part of my life like that and becoming family and fucking making me need you so much and worrying me so much and fucking me fall in love with you. Fuck you for all of that and everything else._

_I'm in love with a fucking ex-angel who might be dead and I'm writing a fucking letter at 3am and I'm still drinking and I'm crying like a fucking girl on the floor of the fucking library on my fucking own and it's all your fault._

_I wish I could hate. I wish you weren't so important to m_

"Cas?" Dean reaches out and touches the man's unshaved face. "You're- son of a bitch."

"It's me." His voice is rough and tired, he looks like he hadn't slept in days, which is probably true.

"Son of a bitch." Dean repeats and kisses his fucking ex-angel.

He kisses back and Dean's glad he doesn't hate Cas.


End file.
